1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a display device, a display module, and an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device including a reflective liquid crystal element combined with a light-emitting element using electroluminescence (EL) has been proposed (see Patent Document 1).
In the structure disclosed in Patent Document 1, a display element determination portion determines that one of a reflective liquid crystal element driver integrated circuit (IC) and a light-emitting element driver IC operates whereas the other stops operating.